


День всех влюбленных

by Limniss_Dotlar



Series: Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка на День Святого Валентина.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031358





	День всех влюбленных

Он сидит на диване, закинув ноги на стол, а сестра — полулежа в мягком кресле и рассматривая свой наруч. Оба молчат — напряженно, и обоим хочется что-то сказать. Даже выплюнуть, прямо в лица друг друга. Но вот что именно?

По его вине она лежит в своей спальне с тяжелой, будто ватной головой на мягких подушках. Из-за него, прыгая по крышам под дождем, сейчас больна, зла и очень сильно устала.

_« — Я не хочу на нее больше работать. Разве ты не видишь — она использует нас!»_

_« — Мы работаем **с** ней, а не **на**. Она может помочь нам, мы — ей. Сотрудничество, полезное всем. И тебе тоже, кстати: кто дал приют Грачам в Ламбете, напомни, будь другом!»_

Молчание становится еще ощутимее. Им хватает взгляда, чтобы говорить, и движения, чтобы услышать.

_« — Она мне не нравится.»_

_« — А может, все наоборот?.. А вообще, знаешь что — пойди и выскажи ей. Давай же, ну, и не мучайся. Мне надоело слушать твое нытье.»_

Брат вскакивает, чуть не перевернув столик. Сестра лишь прикрывает глаза, слушая удаляющиеся шаги по паркету с легким стуком каблуков.

* * *

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Взгляд тяжелый, полусонный, но не в его сторону. Парень останавливается в дверях.

— Твоя сестра двигается намного тише.

Так всегда и во всем. Сестра тише, сестра грациозней, сестра умней, сестра красивей, сестра умелей. Он и так прекрасно это знает, но ведь нужно надавить.

— Не стой в дверях, сквозняк.

Голос хриплый, но спокойный. Он проходит чуть дальше, закрывает дверь, не оборачиваясь, держит голову опущенной, замирает рядом с постелью, все так же не смотрит. В комнате темно.

_«Я ненавижу тебя.»_

— И что дальше? Иди к черту, дай мне поспать.

Она отворачивается к зашторенному окну, он поднимает голову, скользя взглядом по хлопковому одеялу. Орлиное зрение сейчас ни к чему. Слишком душно и темно.

Дышит тяжело и коротко. Он снимает плащ и нахально садится как можно ближе, глубже на кровать.

_«Я ненавижу тебя.»_

— Я же сказала тебе идти к черту, — она чуть поднимает руку и указывает в сторону двери. Парень перехватывает мягко, еле ощутимо, пододвигается еще ближе, нависает, дышит в висок.

Она не поворачивает головы, лежит, словно безвольная кукла. Он наклоняется ближе, облизывает ее пересохшие губы и шепчет в них так тихо, что сам не слышит, о чем говорит. Ей остается сглатывать комки в горле и слушать шорох ремешков, откладываемой одежды и хлопкового одеяла.

Хочется смеяться. Глупо, страшно, зло, ядовито, отчаянно и до слез смеяться.

_«Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу.»_

_Щенок_ , говорит её треснувшая улыбка и болезненный румянец. _Лопоухий щенок, в одиночестве готовый рвать и метать, крушить родные стены, но стоит хозяйке появиться в поле зрения, как все встаёт на свои места: ластишься к ногам с преданным взглядом, готов сапоги вылизывать — лишь бы не ошибиться, всё сделать так, как нужно. Щенок._

Кусает её, смачивая губы кровью. Остервенело, будто кто-то может войти и отнять у него это. Но никто не войдёт.

— Не боишься заразиться?

В хриплом голосе все та же насмешка над каждым его шагом. Он не касается её, лишь отводит руки выше к голове, на подушки, держит одной рукой мягко, дышит куда-то в скулу и говорит небрежно:

— Все равно все там будем.

Вторая рука исчезает где-то под одеялом, сам он ныряет туда же. Пахнет лавандой и теплом. Старается выглядить спокойно, выравнивает дыхание, а у самого глаза полуприкрыты, пытается не смотреть ей в лицо. Готов поклясться, что она смотрит на него одним из своих взглядов, от которых хочется провалиться под землю, раствориться, исчезнуть.

Это не взгляд неодобрения. Наоборот — именно его сейчас парень и добивается, осыпая бледную, покрытую тенями ночи шею влажными поцелуями, опускаясь ниже.

Делал ли он хоть что-нибудь, не получив ее одобрения? Даже если она была против, все выкручивалось так, что она разрешала. Именно разрешала, будто маленькому мальчику, просящему конфету перед обедом. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы лежащая под ним девушка начала биться, извиваться, отталкивать его, заставив тем самым взять ее силой. Но она не противиться, а лишь еле ощутимо приподнимается и трется, не имея возможности притянуть его к себе.

Не ясно, от чего поднялась температура: от болезни ли, или от ситуации. Он продолжает шептать ей что-то в губы, приподнимая сорочку и заставляя впустить резко. Ожидает вздоха, вскрика — хоть чего-то того, что было у простых девочек на ночь. Но слышит только смех.

Хриплый, тягучий, словно мед, исходящий откуда-то из глубин ее приподнявшейся груди. Она откидывает голову, скрывая ухмылку в спутанных волосах, говорящую слишком громко: « _Я же говорила, что так и будет!»_. Он кусает сильно, с желанием оставить яркую метку, похожую на синяк, сдавливает руки рядом с головой в районе кистей и двигается рвано, длинными неаккуратным толчками, стараясь забыть, с кем он и где, принося удовольствие только себе.

Он хочет сделать ей больно. Хочет довести до пика, но не дать расслабиться, как это делала она почти при каждой встрече, двигаясь близко и медленно, словно кошка, давая допить из своей бутылки, прямо из горла, там, на полу, за барной стойкой после захвата Сити. Он хотел её на этой стойке, и плевать, что бар полон Грачей — теперь это его территория, и она больше не будет смеяться. Но она все так же смеется, а он все так же вынужден платить за любовь на одну ночь.

Она смеется над его чувствами, а он ненавидит ее за власть над ним. Можно ли это назвать любовью, когда готов порвать глотку при каждой встрече, при этом страстно желая каждую секунду своего существования?

_Да, определенно._

Она делает ему маленький подарок на этот странный праздник влюбленных.

— Джейкоб… — тихо зовёт его, вкладывая в одно-единственное слово больше, чем могли бы выразить любые фразы из ее уст. _Она поддается. Просит._

Срывается. Запрокидывает голову, все так же слыша, как где-то в комнате продолжает гулять её смех. Старая кровать начинает нещадно скрипеть вместе с половицами, и он слышит, как какой-то беспокойный сосед стучит по стене в знак желания спать. Важно?

Что вообще сейчас важно?

Старый пенни на кожаной веревке останавливается и зависает в воздухе, чуть покачиваясь. Она с силой закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая. В спальне на секунду будто всходит солнце — так стало ярко в глазах. Слишком ярко.

— Что? — он сглатывает, чуть кашлянув в попытке прочистить горло, освобождая руки и прижимая её к себе. Она накрывает обоих одеялом, подтягивая ткань выше. Её голос слышится вместе со звоном в голове.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — в голосе спокойный приказ: «Ответь или убирайся вон». Так всегда.

И лишь теперь он задаётся этим вопросом — а зачем, в принципе, он пришёл? Не за этим ли?

Целует мягко, снова отчаянно, снова боясь, что отнимут. Только теперь боится сильнее — вот он, тот самый щенок, снова просыпается, снова ластится, не хочет уходить из хозяйских тёплых тонких рук.

Он не знает, что говорить в такие моменты. Потому что таких моментов у него еще просто напросто не было. Дышит глубоко, стараясь не дать неожиданно подступившей панике разойтись ярче и все испортить.

_Мальчишка_ , слышится ему призрачный шёпот где-то над ухом. _Имей смелость сказать это вслух_.

— Люблю, — полумычит он, утыкаясь ей в шею, и это все, на что его хватает. Запал наглости и ненависти кончается, стоит ему только осознать, чего он стоит без этих чувств.

И она снова не против.


End file.
